1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a vehicle onboard display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technology of causing a vehicle onboard image display device configured to provide various types of information such as navigation to radiate light at a predetermined brightness, thereby using the vehicle onboard image display device as an illumination device. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-39927, there is disclosed a technology of causing an image display device to operate as an illumination device depending on user input information. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-224170, there is disclosed a technology of causing a liquid crystal display to operate as an illumination device when a screen of the liquid crystal display is directed downward.